tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxSolarEclipsexX/Survivor: Sihanoukville (Battle of the Seasons) - Episode Three: "Go Big or Go Home"
Jeff Probst: 'Previously on... Survivor: Following Trish's blindside, Tony went paranoid and started looking for the hidden immunity idol, only to be caught. Morgan, however, went searching and found the idol for Hun Sen. Jon and Jaclyn were on the bottom, and after losing immunity, Jaclyn faked having an idol to make the majority split the votes. Natalie contemplated flipping to blindside Drew and change the course of the game, but after being thrown under the bus by Jon at tribal council, was deterred from the plan. Jaclyn seemed doom, but in a last attempt to save herself, voted for her boyfriend Jon, blindsiding the tribe 3-2-1. Sixteen are left; who will be voted off tonight? Night 6 Sokha Tribe '''Reed Kelly: 'CONF There was a little wrinkle in the plan, but nothing we can't bounce back from. Jaclyn is still definitely our next target, so that buys me a few more days. I'm praying for a swap since I don't know how much longer I can keep going with these people. God help me. 'Drew Christy: '''What a tribal. *places down torch* Epic blindside, Jac. '''Reed Kelly: '''Nice move, Jaclyn. *places down torch* Didn't think you'd have the balls to do that, you know. '''Val Collins: '''Yeah Jac, I'm sorry it had to go down like that. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*wipes tears* It's okay. 'Natalie Anderson: '''We're here for you girl. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF At tribal council last night, I had to vote out Jon unless I wanted to get my torch snuffed. I knew from the moment Jon threw Natalie under the bus it was over for us, and I felt like I would make it further than Jon since I'm much more strategic. *breaks into tears* I don't know if I can do this without him. It's so stressful, I miss him so much. 'Val Collins: 'CONF What Jaclyn did takes courage, and I'm extremely proud of her for doing so. Now that Jon's out of the way, I feel like Jaclyn and I can rekindle our old Coyopa alliance. I'm not comfortable putting my trust into Reed and Drew's hands, so, maybe us girls can pull together an alliance. 'Natalie Anderson: '''If it makes you feel any better, I would have voted with you had Jon not done that. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your position. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF I can't stay mad at Natalie, I know she made the right move. Jon's a threat, and Drew is a total goat, so it's good to keep him around even if he's a liability because of his lack of strategic and social skills. Hopefully, without Jon, I don't have a target on my back and can mesh back in with the tribe, because otherwise, I'm going to be following him right out the door. Day 7 Otres Tribe 'So Kim: 'CONF It's day seven, and we still have Mike around camp, and that's a huge liability. Joaquin and I decided to go look for the hidden immunity idol, since Vince basically read us the clue. It's somewhere wet, but far from shore, so I think it could be in a small riverbed or something. 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*walking through the jungle* You ready to get wet to find this thing? 'So Kim: '''Of course, Joaq. Let's hope Carolyn hasn't snagged it by now. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Gotta' give her props. No one saw that coming. '''So Kim: 'CONF Last season I was accused of looking for the idol, even caught in the act, so this time hopefully it'll be a little less embarrassing, and I can actually find it. While I'm comfortable in our alliance, this is an individual game, and you know what? I'm ready to manipulate, play hard and be the biggest villain out here if I have to. 'Joaquin Souberbielle: 'CONF So, So and I are looking for the immunity idol, and hey, I'm not complaining seeing her dip in the water. She's hot. But, I don't trust a single one of them out there. Last time I trusted a blue collar like Mike, it blew up in my face. I need to play a lot smarter out here, or I'm history. 'Mike Holloway: '''Did Joaquin and So go and get water from the well? I don't remember then saying anything. '''Carolyn Rivera: '''You know what they're probably doing again? '''Mike Holloway: '''Looking for the idol? '''Carolyn Rivera: '''Mhm. So is not learning from her mistakes last time. '''Mike Holloway: '''We can't trust the two. They're too close, and too sneaky. '''Hali Ford: '''Yeah. '''Carolyn Rivera: 'CONF So and Joaquin are definitely a pair to keep our eyes on again. They're probably out looking for the idol, but I guess I'm happier if they find it rather than Mike. I like Mike, but c'mon, give us non-winners a shot at the million dollars. I was robbed last season! '''Hali Ford: '''Vince is off somewhere, too... '''Mike Holloway: It is Vince, you don't know what to expect from him. Vince Sly: 'CONF Incase you don't remember, I worked as a coconut vendor across Californian beaches, so every morning I'd go and collect some to sell. While I'm not selling them this time, I still gather them for myself as I know this tribe does not trust me. This is my island, and my coconuts. '''So Kim: '*feeling around in the pond* All I'm finding is algae. Lots and lots of algae. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''You could take your top off, you know, help feel around more down there. '''So Kim: *bursts into laughter* Oh my god, Joaq. You know I'm dating Malcolm, right? Joaquin Souberbielle: 'I'll bribe the producers not to air this. '''So Kim: '*feeling around* Hey, what's this? *pulls something out from the ground* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '''A rock? '''So Kim: '''Hey, could you come in here and help me? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: 'CONF So wants me to help her find the idol in the pond, so you know, I go in and dig around, and suddenly, I'll feel my fingers run across some string. I pull it out, and there it is. A hidden immunity idol. Found by me. 'So Kim: '''Oh my f***ing god, no way! '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*stuffs it in his pants* Let's get out of here before anyone notices. '''So Kim: *gets out of the water* Joaquin Souberbielle: 'We are definitely running this show. CONF It's quite good looking too. Would make for a great souvenir, and would look great taking out some other big threats in this game. Big Joaq is Joaq-ing to victory, and none of them will see it coming. Hun Sen Tribe '''Tony Vlachos: 'CONF Day seven and still no hidden immunity idol. I fear it might have been found right now, but by who? LJ is really the only other person with a brain out here, but he's always tending to the shelter so I don't think he'd have the time to find it. I really hope I can pick a duo between Morgan and Brice or Alexis and LJ to work with, and cement my place as a third wheel until we get to the swap. 'Morgan McLeod: '*lying in the shelter* 'Brice Johnston: '''Oh. My. God. It is so hot out here. *fans self* I need to cool down, you feel me? '''Morgan McLeod: '''Ugh. I so need a spa day reward. '''Tony Vlachos: '''Yeah, it's killer out here. '''Brice Johnston: '''Oh, hey Tony. '''Morgan McLeod: '''You really don't seem like the spa day type. '''Tony Vlachos: '''Oh, my wife never goes alone. I'm always tagging along with her. Once she made me get a manicure! *laughs* Man, I looked like a total wimp. '''Brice Johnston: '*eyes widen, looking at his own feet, then Morgan* Yeah... 'Morgan McLeod: '''Wow. That's fascinating, Tony. '''Tony Vlachos: '''So I think we should talk business. '''Morgan McLeod: 'CONF Oh my god. Tony talking to us is like a fifty year old father trying to be cool in front of his kids, and it's just killing me from second hand embarrassment. It's so gross, like stop. We're not your children, we're all adults here... even if you could pass off as my father. 'Brice Johnston: 'CONF I was holding back from going off at that white boy. I get pedicures. How dare he. But y'know, Brice gotta' play that social butterfly game, y'know, get in with all thems and get a great position in the tribe. I'll save the shade and weave snatching for later. 'Tony Vlachos: '*looking around* LJ and Alexis are major threats in this game. 'Morgan McLeod: '''I understand LJ, but it's a bit of a stretch considering Alexis a threat too. '''Tony Vlachos: '''Next chance we get, we gotta' break up the power couples. Take one of them out. '''Morgan McLeod: 'CONF Tony is totally crazy, but he does raise a good point. One of them needs to go home. There's not enough room for the both of them here, and I don't trust either at all. 'Tony Vlachos: 'CONF That was sufficiently awkward. I don't really click with Morgan and Brice, but I hope the seed I planted harvests, and they work with me to take out the biggest threats in the game right now, because otherwise, I'm going home, and I can't let that happen. 'LJ McKanas: '*walking with Alexis* Do you think we should take out Morgan or Brice next, or finish off Tony? I can see the perks in taking out either way to be honest. 'Alexis Maxwell: '''I don't know. I kind of like Morgan and Brice, and we'll smash them in a jury vote. Tony? Way too crazy, he has to go home as soo as possible. '''LJ McKanas: 'CONF I see Tony talking to Brice and Morgan in the shelter, which knowing him who can't stand them, is definitely trying to use them as numbers, and I think he would have a better chance trying to convince us. He's definitely still shaken up after the Trish blindside, so, I can't say I blame him. Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid in this game, or find an idol or something. Sokha Tribe 'Natalie Anderson: '*sitting in the water near Val and Jaclyn* Drew? Oh gosh, he's such a tool. I can't believe how loud he'd talk when he said he wanted to throw the challenge. Like dude, are you trying to get yourself called out? What a fool. 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''Honestly, we can't trust both of those guys. Reed? You remember the Jeremy blindside in our season, what a snake. And Drew? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Oh, Drew, Drew, Drew... '''Val Collins: '''Drew was such a tool in Ponderosa, too. '''Natalie Anderson: '''I'm so sorry we voted him out and had to subject you to him. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''He's even worse out here than what we saw on TV. '''Natalie Anderson: 'CONF So us girls were on the beach talking, talking about how those guys were fools. I have good blood with Jeremy, so that extends to Val I guess, and I worked with Jaclyn and wouldn't mind doing it again, since Jon is totally out of the picture. Reed and Drew are definitely getting way too comfortable, and I feel their days out here are numbered at this rate. 'Val Collins: 'CONF When I was talking to these girls, I realised how smart it would be if we took over the game. We take out Drew and Reed, and it's all smooth sailing. The boys are rascals and need to be taken out, and if I can rekindle what I've got with Jaclyn and pull in Natalie, all will be golden. I don't even need two idols this time! 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''I really like what we have down here. '''Val Collins: '''I think we should work together, you know, take out those two snakes. '''Natalie Anderson: '''More like f___boys, sister. '''Val Collins: '''We could be the next Witches Coven. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Just give me a broomstick and I'm all good. '''Natalie Anderson: '''I'm liking what we have here. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF I feel like I've been saved in this game. Us girls really have good chemistry, and if we can team up and take out the guys, that'd be my biggest dream. Yesterday I was on the bottom and had to vote out my boyfriend to survive, but now, things are starting to look godo for me. *sniffles* Jon, I'm sorry for what I did but I'll prove to you it's all going to be worth it. 'Drew Christy: '''What are those b*tches talking about down there? '''Reed Kelly: '''Jaclyn's getting way too close with them. I don't like it. '''Drew Christy: '''Me neither. We can't have them girls forming an alliance, we're outnumbered. '''Reed Kelly: '''One of them has got to go. '''Drew Christy: '''Big time. CONF So me and Josh- Reed, hehe, were standing by the fire, and we see them girls being all friendly joking around in the water, and I can make out my name being spoken about, so I think they're trying to form an alliance. Not on my island. My alliance will be the only one here that succeeds, so I need to talk to them and pull out some bad boy sh** if I want to stay in this game. '''Val Collins: '*walks off into the forest with Drew and Reed* What? 'Reed Kelly: '''We need to talk. '''Val Collins: '''Well, speak to me. What's so urgent? '''Drew Christy: '''What were you girls doing down in the water? Strategizing? '''Val Collins: '''What does it mean to you? '''Drew Christy: '''Whoa, I don't see why you're getting all defensive? It was just a question. I'm checking up with my alliance so, it's just a si- '''Val Collins: '''You want to call this an alliance yet you're just bossing us around and trying to tell us who we can and can't talk to? So what if I was strategizing with Jaclyn? You think I'd drop what we have? You need to get a grip before you start coming to me like this. '''Reed Kelly: '''No, that's not what we meant. We just don't want Jaclyn getting in your head. '''Val Collins: '''Well, maybe you should just relax, then. '''Drew Christy: '''You need to calm down, Val... It was just a question. '''Val Collins: '''I'm going to go calm down elsewhere. *storms off* CONF I can't believe they had the audacity to approach me like that. I was on the fence with the whole Jaclyn and Natalie alliance, but they're pushing me over it. If that tool Drew and Reed can't trust me to talk amongst ourselves, then I want no part of being aligned with them. It's go big or go home, and I'm flipping. '''Reed Kelly: '''That didn't go too well... '''Drew Christy: '*muttering vulgarities under his breath* 'Reed Kelly: '''Wow, tell us how you really feel. CONF That did not go as planned. Aligning with Drew is totally a liability, as every time he talks it's like he's shooting himself in the foot. At least he'll be a good meat shield, since I'm sure Val will want him out more than me if it comes to it, which I hope not. '''Drew Christy: '''We need to find that damn idol. '''Reed Kelly: '''We don't even have a clue. '''Drew Christy: '''That's not stopping us. CONF I trust Val about as far as I could throw her, which probably isn't far. I've lost all faith in her with her just snapping at me. It really proves that she has her eyes set on working with Jaclyn, so I want nothing to do with her. I wouldn't mind writing her name down at tribal council. '''Reed Kelly: '*walking through the forest* CONF So Drew forces me to help look for the hidden immunity idol with him, and it's horrible. We're been spending hours digging through leaves, looking through trees, but not a single hint at all. It's humid, it's hot and it's horrible, but, we need the idol. 'Drew Christy: '''Ugh, I've worked myself out. *takes a few steps into the pond* I need to cool down. CONF It's so stressful looking for this idol, and if I don't find it soon, I'm definitely in big trouble. I'm a badass, so it should come naturally unless somebody else has found it. '''Val Collins: '*walks back to the water* Drew, I am so f***ing done with his punk @$$. 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''Tell us how you really feel... *chuckles* '''Natalie Anderson: '''What happened, Val? '''Val Collins: '''They had the audacity to confront us about our supposed alliance since we were just talking around like us girls do, and Drew's accusing me of betraying him? Well, damn. He's right, but he doesn't need to know that. I am so officially over them. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF Hearing Val say that was music to my ears. It looks like I'm not completely screwed in this game after all. 'Natalie Anderson: 'CONF So, it looks like our mini girls alliance has been officially greenlit, so we are going to slay those tools if we lose the next challenge. I kind of hope we don't since you never know what can happen at tribal council, but for my sanity, good riddance Reed and Drew. 'Drew Christy: '''Oh man, it's nice out here without those girls. '''Reed Kelly: '''Yeah, you tell me. '''Drew Christy: '*legs bump around as he swims around the pond, looking at the waterfall* Agh, there's something down here. Logs or something. 'Reed Kelly: '''Don't hurt yourself or anything. '''Drew Christy: 'CONF So I'm chilling with Reed like bros in the pond, and I can feel a bunch of stuff below my feet, and then it hits me. What if the idol's on the ground somewhere underwater? So I start looking down, digging through logs and stuff, desperate to find it. 'Reed Kelly: '''What are you looking for? '''Drew Christy: '''The idol. '''Reed Kelly: 'CONF Drew gets this amazing idea like the idol is underwater. Why didn't we think of that? Not like we have a clue, but if we found it, it would be a major game changer. 'Drew Christy: '*looks around, pulling something out from under a log* Holy sh**! *unwraps it* It's the idol, oh my god, we found it. 'Reed Kelly: '''No freaking way. '''Drew Christy: 'CONF Looks like my bright thinking was right. Reed and I now have a hidden immunity idol, and if it comes to it, I'm ready to play it and send one of those girls home. I hope we can flip Natalie back, but they're all snakes. You can't trust them. 'Reed Kelly: 'CONF Drew is one of the last people I'd expect to find an idol, but he pulled through. This is a major game changer. Looks like I might not be in trouble at tribal council. Day 8 Otres Tribe 'Hali Ford: '*yawning* Good morning, 'Merica! 'Mike Holloway: '''Morning, 'Merica! Did y'all sleep good last night? '''Vince Sly: '''I had a strange dream last night. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Here we go... '''Carolyn Rivera: '''Oh boy, do share... *rolls eyes* '''Vince Sly: '''So it started with me swimming in the ocean, and I look up, noticing the angels staring down at me- '''Carolyn Rivera: 'CONF Putting up with Vince is definitely a struggle. It's hard to keep Mama C calm, cool and collected, and I don't have my boy Rodney here with me. If we lose, Vince is definitely another candidate to take out. He's already on the bottom, and I'd like to stay normal out here! 'Hali Ford: 'CONF Putting up with Vince for another season is definitely a challenge itself, but, while he's a bit odd which be a bit annoying to the tribe, he's pretty strong and we need that going into the next challenges. We can't just rely on our tribe unity, we need some real muscle! Yee-haw! *laughs* Immunity Challenge 'Jeff Probst: '''Come on in guys. Otres, Hun Sen, getting your first look at the new Sokha tribe. *watches as they walk in, and everyone is shocked* Jon voted out at the last tribal council. Ready to get to today's immunity challenge? For today's challenge, one player must retrieve water from a bucket and toss it to two other tribe members on pedestals, who'll hand it to the last player who will pour it into a teeter totter. Once that's full, you will release a ball which two people must place in the center to complete a puzzle. First two tribes to finish win immunity. In addition you will be playing for reward. First plays receives a tarpet, pillows blankets and other comfort items. Second place will get a tarp. Third place will have nothing but a date with me at tribal council. Otres, you have extra member... alright, you're sitting out Mike. I'll give you a minute to strategize... by the water filling up the bucket is Tony for Hun Sen, Val for Sokha and Vince for Otres. Survivors ready? Go! '''Tony Vlachos: '*fills up bucket* 'Vince Sly: '*fills up bucket* 'Val Collins: '*fills up bucket 'Tony Vlachos: '''You ready? *tosses water to Morgan* '''Morgan McLeod: '*catches some of it* Ugh! 'Vince Sly: '*tosses water to Hali* 'Val Collins: '*tosses water to Natalie* 'Morgan McLeod: '*tosses water to Brice* 'Hali Ford: '*tosses water to Joaquin* 'Natalie Anderson: '*tosses water to Drew* 'Drew Christy: '*tosses bucket to Jaclyn* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*pours it in* 'Brice Johnston: '*tosses bucket to Alexis* 'Alexis Maxwell: '*pours it in* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*tosses bucket to So* 'So Kim: *'pours it in* 'Jeff Probst: '''All three tribes getting water in... ~ time lapse~ '''Alexis Maxwell: '*pours water in* 'Jeff Probst: '''Hun Sen is moving onto the puzzle! LJ and Alexis, get that ball and get to work! '''So Kim: '*pours water into bucket* '''Jeff Probst: Carolyn and So, get to work too! Sokha, you need to pick it up! 'LJ McKanas: '*works on puzzle* 'Val Collins: '''One more should do! *tosses water to Natalie* '''Natalie Anderson: '*tosses water to Drew* 'Drew Christy: '*tosses water to Jaclyn* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*pours it in* We did it! 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha is back in this! Jaclyn and Reed, get moving! '''Reed Kelly: '*puts ball into hole* Do what I say, okay? 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''Alright! *moves it to his instructions* '''Alexis Maxwell: '*tries to spin, but ball doesn't go through* Darn it, again! 'Jeff Probst: '''Hun Sen is in the lead, making good process. Otres having trouble, and are giving Sokha the opportunity to catch up. '''LJ McKansas: '''Just a little more... *turns the tall puzzle* '''Alexis Maxwell: '''Yes! Almost there! '''Jeff Probst: '''Hun Sen is inching closer and closer... '''LJ McKanas: '*bites lip, going for one final spin* 'Jeff Probst: '''And they have it! Hun Sen wins immunity! We're looking for one more! '''So Kim: '''Turn it this way! '''Carolyn Rivera: '''I am! '''So Kim: '''No, you rother this way! '''Carolyn Rivera: '''What are you saying? '''Jeff Probst: '''A bit of disfunction in the Otres tribe, as Reed and Jaclyn are catching up. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''3... 2... 1... *pulls it* '''Jeff Probst: '''But it's not enough! Otres wins immunity once again and a tarp. Sokha, for the second straight time, I'll be seeing you at tribal council. '''Drew Christy: '''F***! '''Hali Ford: 'CONF Winning for the third straight time is definitely a great feeling! I'm so happy with my tribe, and we might not have come first, but having a tarp is definitely an amazing advantage to have in this game. Hopefully our winning streak can continue! Go Tribe 'Merica! Sokha Tribe 'Reed Kelly: 'CONF So we lost immunity, but I still have no idea what's happening tonight. It looks as if two alliances are brewing, and we need to get the numbers on our side, or I don't know if I'll live to see another day in this competition. 'Drew Christy: '''So, what's our gameplan? '''Reed Kelly: '''I don't think we should use the idol unless necessary. I think we should talk to Natalie? '''Drew Christy: '''Sounds good. CONF If tonight goes as planned, either Val or Jaclyn is getting blindsided out of this game in a 3-2 vote. I don't want to waste my idol, so hopefully I can trust Natalie to work with me here and get these witches out of the game. '''Natalie Anderson: '''So what are you thinking tonight? '''Drew Christy: '''Jaclyn or Val has to go. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Mhm. '''Reed Kelly: '''So you'll vote with us? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Just tell mw who once you've decided. I'm down pat. The girls are going after you two obviously, so keep that in mind. *walks off* '''Drew Christy: '''Do you believe her? '''Reed Kelly: '''I don't know, we can only hope... '''Natalie Anderson: 'CONF Once again in this game I find myself playing both sides. I've kind of got an alliance going on with both sides, and you know, it's pretty great being in this power position because I've got all these fools bowing before me... mainly those idiot dudes, but who knows? I could find myself voting with them. 'Val Collins: '''So, this should be an easy decision. Drew or Reed? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''I can't stand Drew, he's so annoying. '''Val Collins: '''True, but Drew is a massive goat in this game. Reed, he's much more strategic threat and I don't feel comfortable with him still in the game. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''True. Natalie, what do you think? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Honestly, I'm fine with either. '''Val Collins: 'CONF It looks as if us three girls are banding together and taking out either Drew or Reed. I doubt either of them have an idol, so, it looks like it'll be an easy vote tonight. No one here has incentive to flip and if they do, they're chickens. 'Reed Kelly: '''Natalie, you still voting with us tonight? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Definitely. CONF Going into tribal, I have to pick who I want to work with. It sucks, but that's the way the game goes. At least I'm not a target, which is surprising given the fact that I won last time, but, I'm just going to have to weight out the pros and cons and both and we'll see what happens at tribal council. Tribal Council '''Jeff Probst: '''Sokha, welcome back to tribal council. Jaclyn, you lost your boyfriend last tribal council, and seemingly voted for him too. How does that feel? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''You know what, Jeff? It's horrible... *sniffling* I wish I could take it all back. But you know what? I need to stay on my A-Game, and prove I deserve to stay in this competition. '''Jeff Probst: '''Natalie, do you feel comfortable tonight? Is there a target on your back? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Going into a returning players season, there is always a target on your back, but I haven't heard my name being tossed around, so I'll be shocked to see more than two votes against me. '''Jeff Probst: '''With only three votes being a majority in this tribe, does it make things different having such a smaller group compared to lets say, Hunahpu, Drew? '''Drew Christy: '''Yeah, it really means we're a much more close-knit tribe so it makes each vote much harder. '''Val Collins: '*smirks and rolls eyes* 'Jeff Probst: '''Val, you are not having it, rolling your eyes. What's that about? '''Val Collins: '''All I'm going to say is that we're not as close-knit as it seems. There's tension among us. '''Jeff Probst: '''Reed is it true? Is there tension among you all? '''Reed Kelly: '''There were some words exchanged today, but ignoring that, we are relatively at peace. '''Jeff Probst: '''Well, let's see how much tension there really is. It is time to vote. Reed, you're up. '''Reed Kelly: '*walks up to the voting urn, writing an unknown name* I have nothing against you, this is strictly strategic. Sorry. 'Natalie Anderson: '*walks up, scratching head thinking, but then writes down a name* 'Jeff Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. *walks off, and comes back with the urn* If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so... '''Reed Kelly: '*looks over to Drew*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Drew Christy: '''You know what, Jeff? '''Val Collins: '*eyes widen* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*gasps* 'Drew Christy: '''I'd like to take you up on that offer. *walks up, handing him the idol* I'm playing this baby on myself. *claps hands, and walks back to the stools* '''Jeff Probst: '''This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Drew will not count. I'll read the votes... first vote... *flips parchment* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Jeff Probst: '''Drew. Does not count. '''Drew Christy: '''Sweet. *hi-fives Reed* '''Jeff Probst: '''Drew, does not count. '''Val Collins: '*rolls eyes* 'Jeff Probst: '''Drew, does not count. Still no votes for anyone. '''Reed Kelly: '*glares at Natalie* 'Jeff Probst: '*flips parchment*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Jeff Probst: '''Val. That's one vote Val, one vote left. *holds parchment* Third person voted out of Survivor: Sihanoukville - Battle of the Seasons... *flips parchment* Val. Need to bring me your torch. '''Val Collins: '*sighs, walking to torch* 'Natalie Anderson: '''Love you, girl. '''Val Collins: '*brings torch to Jeff, sighing* 'Jeff Probst: '''Val, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. '''Val Collins: '''Kick ass, girls. *walks off* '''Jeff Probst: '''Only eight days into this game, and already a blindside and an idol play. You guys really need to pick it up if you want to stay in this game. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Goodnight. Final Words '''Val Collins: 'CONF Third person out? That's extremely disappointing. Everything seemed to be going so well until he pulled out that idol, and I'm shocked it wasn't Jaclyn. Despite that, I had a fun time out here and proved I could do well in this game, even if it was cut short. Natalie, Jaclyn, good luck. Drew? I'll be seeing you soon. Category:Blog posts